


Pros and Cons

by cualacino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualacino/pseuds/cualacino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Crimean War, Sadiq stops by Canterbury to thank England and France for their assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pros and Cons

**Author's Note:**

> Very brief implied England/Turkey.

“My God, England,” France murmured. “Did you bed him or start the Tenth Crusade?”

England adjusted his cuffs. “Come now, you now how it is with these Eastern types. They have to be made to take it.”

France turned to the man with a look of distaste. “If you’re just going to be vulgar, please take your leave. Uncouth words are far from becoming.”

“Bad habits die hard.” England’s gaze flickered over Sadiq's prone form splayed unceremoniously across the bed sheets. “I was just about to go anyhow.” He nodded his head towards his house guests: “France...Ottoman.”

France shrugged off his waistcoat and slung it over the back of a chair as England shut the door to his Canterbury home’s guest bedroom. Sadiq let out a groan from the bed as France approached.

“Aren’t you two done?”

France shook off his shirt.

“England is. At least, for now, and as for myself...” He paused to flick his gloves onto the nightstand. “I would just like some gratitude for all my services, yes? It is not too much to ask.”

“Gratitude.” Sadiq snorted and rolled onto his side. He was paler, thinner than France remembered. The war had taken its toll on the sick man of Europe. "I‘m loosing more money not taxing your trade..."

"Oh, come now,” France chided. His stocking pooled on the floor behind him as he climbed onto the bed.

"All across my empire I’ve allowed you to conduct your business freely, and you certainly conducted some business, didn’t you, ungrateful bastard...”

“Shh,” France cooed, stroking Sadiq's spine. “It is all for the best.”

“A-and even if you did protect me in this war, where was your damn Napoleon when Russia was -- was beating at my borders?” Sadiq's voice cracked, edging towards a cough, and hitched as France’s hand came to rest at the small of his back. “England’s been a better ally than you and...and yet...”

“And yet we are still so very close.” France slipped his fingers over the curve of Sadiq's ass, followed it to his inner thigh. “It says something, no?”

“England --” Sadiq managed, and that was enough to stall France's hand. He wet his lips. “England already --” Sadiq curled his hands into the sheets before rolling onto his back. “Couldn’t you -- wait?”

France traced the groove of muscles along Sadiq's leg up to his hip.

“I assure you,” France straddled Sadiq's legs with lidded eyes, “I will be much gentler.”

His hands were warm and soft with whatever was left over from England’s oil as he rubbed Sadiq's abdomen and down to his cock, working slowly until he had the man arching up to his touch. Sadiq heard the rough murmur of France’s trousers opening and sliding down, and there was something -- hotter pressing against him. France moaned long and loud, and Sadiq realized through a fog of exhaustion and arousal it was his cock, hard and wanting.

France rubbed firmly, keeping their erections pressed together with slick, knowing fingers. He thrust forward and the surge of pressure that made Sadiq groan and push back - knife-like, need spiked through his stomach. Eventually, France managed to find a rhythm that suited them both. Whatever it lacked in speed, he made up for in friction and grip, his hands cinching a little tighter and moving a little faster --

He leaned forward and planted little nipping kisses along Sadiq's jaw before pushing his lips to Sadiq's for a long, drawling kiss. Sadiq jerked forward as France’s tongue slipped into his mouth and France’s fingers slipped over the tip and he was close, he could feel it.

“France,” he mumbled. “France, I --”

“Shh...” There was something sickly sweet in the way Francis stroked Sadiq's jaw, and it made a little more precome leak from Sadiq's tip. “I know.”

“‘m close,” he insisted anyway. Might as well in the brief moments of coherency before the climax came agonizingly close and then --

The world shrank to France’s fingers and the small sphere of influence they encompassed. Every movement resounded through Sadiq's body, and the twitching of his cock, slick and hot, was the only other thing that mattered as Sadiq bucked with everything he had -- France was good at this...

“ _Ahh_ ,” and it dribbled into a whine that Sadiq wasn’t lucid enough to clip as release came.

His muscles unlocked and shakily, he lowered himself to the bed, gasping sharply between thick breaths. A cough took him in moments, but it couldn’t draw his attention from the warmth that was now very much gone. Sadiq risked a look. France was wiping his hands with a corner of sheet, rising and dressing.

“Do you think another war is coming?” It was sort of sad that that passed for small talk with Sadiq. Then again, it was ridiculous that he expected anything more.

“When isn’t it?” He groaned.

France hummed, half-in his shirt. “You know,” he turned, smoothing his hair back into place, “I will always have my finger on the pulse of the Middle East. It has a habit of startling itself back to animation.”

“Does it really,” Sadiq deadpanned.

And for the country that prided itself on its own wit, the remark flew an alarming distance over France’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the Crimean War, in which England, France and the Ottoman Empire (and the Kingdom of Sardinia and Austria to a certain extent) allied against ussia, fearing Russian expansion.
> 
> Both England and France were close allies of the Ottoman Empire, but England was liked somewhat more, particularly in the late 1700s and early 1800s, during which time France was pursuing an alliance with Russia and turning a blind eye to Russia's multiple attempts at invading the Ottoman Empire. France also had multiple capitulations across the Ottoman empire, notably in Cairo, a major trade city. These deals wereb short-term fixes for the declining Ottoman Empire, called the "sick man of Europe", and ultimately ended up doing more harm than good.


End file.
